


close tight your eyes and seal your ears with wax

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Catra resented any reminder that Adora was the favourite.





	close tight your eyes and seal your ears with wax

Adora's bunk was empty. If anyone else was out this late after curfew, they'd catch hell from Shadow Weaver, but not Adora, mostly because Shadow Weaver was the one keeping her up. 

Originally, Catra resented these new training sessions in the same reflexive way she did any reminder that Adora was the favourite, that she'd drop everything to make Shadow Weaver happy, keep her attention on her when she didn't even seem to appreciate it half the time. Now, though, she had other reasons. She disliked how secretive Adora was about them, close-lipped and snappish when Catra pressed her for details. She disliked how when Adora finally did come to bed, hair wet, skin reddened, she'd flinch at Catra dropping down from her own bunk and curling up against her. 

She especially didn't like waking up to damp salty patches in her fur, or how helpless that made her feel.


End file.
